Firestorm
Firestorm was a wedge-shaped robot with a front hinged flipper. In total there were five Firestorm robots, but they were all essentially upgraded versions of the same basic machine. The Firestorm series of robots competed through Series 3 to 7. The team also entered with Groundhog in Series 2. The Firestorm team was one of the most successful in Robot Wars history, holding the record for the most battles ever competed in across the show's history. They reached the Grand Final in Series 3, 5 and 6, finishing in third place on each occasion. They also reached the Semi-Finals on two other occasions in Series 4 and 7. It was also the only robot that was able to flip over Mr. Psycho. However, despite this huge amount of success, the team only won one official honour in its history; the Commonwealth Carnage Championship in Extreme Series 2. Groundhog Groundhog was the team's entry for Series 2. It was a basic box-shaped robot with four wheels on the end of four protruding legs, giving it a very high ground clearance. These wheels were unique in that they had special rollers inside the tyres, allowing it to skid sideways. Its weapon was a horizontal cutting disc at the front of the robot. Groundhog survived the Gauntlet and the Trial, but was defeated by Loco in the Arena Semi-Finals. Results Series 2 (Groundhog) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Football): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Loco: Lost Series 3 (Firestorm) Heats *Round 1 vs Crasha Gnasha: Won *Round 2 vs Facet: Won *Round 3 vs Diotoir: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Pitbull: Won *Round 2 vs Panic Attack: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Chaos 2: Lost *Playoff vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Won by default Series 4 (Firestorm 2) Heats *Eliminator vs Scar vs The Morgue: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Bolt from the Blue: Won *Final vs The Morgue: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Dominator 2: Lost Tag Team Terror (with Scorpion) *Round 1 vs Bigger Brother & Plunderbird 4: Won *Final vs King B3 & 101: Lost Extreme Series 1 (Firestorm 3) All-Stars *Round 1 vs Panic Attack: Won *Quarter-Final vs Wild Thing: Won *Semi-Final vs Razer: Lost Vengeance vs Diotoir: Won The Second World Championship *Round 1 vs Whirlpool 70 vs Drillzilla vs NEAT Machine: Eliminated Series 5 (Firestorm 3) Heats *Eliminator vs Bee-Capitator: Won *Semi Final vs Sir Chromalot: Won *Final vs Reactor 2: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Hypno-Disc: Lost *Loser's Melee vs Panic Attack vs Wheely Big Cheese: Won *Round 2 vs Pussycat: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Razer: Lost *Playoff vs Hypno-Disc: Won by default Series 6 (Firestorm 4) Heats *Round 1 vs Mega Hurts 2 vs Cedric Slammer vs Colossus: Qualified *Round 2 vs Barbaric Response: Won *Final vs X-Terminator: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs 13 Black: Won *Round 2 vs S3: Won Grand Final *Eliminator vs Tornado: Lost *Playoff vs Terrorhurtz: Won Extreme Series 2 (Firestorm 4) All-Stars *Round 1 vs Bigger Brother vs S3: Qualified *Quarter-Final vs Dantomkia: Won *Semi-Final vs Bigger Brother: Won *Final vs Razer: Lost Commonwealth Carnage *Round 1 vs Bondi-Titch vs Corkscrew vs Weld-Dor 3: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Panic Attack: Won *Final vs Crushtacean: Won Series 7 (Firestorm 5) Heats *Round 1 vs Daisy-Cutter vs Bamm Bamm vs Black and Blue: Qualified *Round 2 vs vs Reptirron The Second: Won *Final vs Ripper: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Mute: Won *Round 2 vs Storm 2: Lost All-Stars Championship *Round 1 vs Kat 3 vs Panic Attack vs Bigger Brother: Eliminated Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heats, Arena Semi-Finals (Groundhog) *Series 3: Third Place *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Third Place *Series 6: Third Place *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 2 Honours Extreme Series 2 *Commonwealth Carnage Champion. While not actual awards, the Firestorm team holds the following honours: *First Robot flipped out of the arena *Only Robot to flip Mr. Psycho *Most battles won in Robot Wars history. Category:Content